BATTLE OF MAGNOLIA:SULTAN ABDULMEJID VS COBRA
by zulkarnainmatali99
Summary: The battle take place when Sultan Abdulmejid(Ottoman Empire) conquered Magnolia.Oracion Seis leader,Cobra and his army want to attack EGYPT and LIBYA,the most important country for the empire.Will Sultan Abdulmejid win?
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE OF MAGNOLIA:SULTAN ABDULMEJID VS COBRA

CHAPTER 1

Sultan Abdulmejid sit on his chair .He look at the window and see many people in ,his vizier come to receive information to him.

"Sultan,I came to you to receive information to your,Your Majesty,"the vizier spoke. "What the information,vizier?",Sultan Abdulmejid told to the vizier. "The Magic Council wants to rent a ship from want to sail to Egypt." "For what?"tell the sultan. "I don't they want to recruit an officer for them."

In the night,all of the bodyguard guards the Dolmabahce Palace to maintain the security and safety for sultan and his round over the palace to make sure that there is no trespasser in this ,there is trespasser in the palace and all the guards run to catch the trespasser climb to the window quickly and smash the glass of the guards shouting aloud.

"Catch the trespasser now and cut off his 't give him alive!"

Another trespasser come and attack them with some the guards fallen to the trespasser is Cobra and Angel from Oracion Seis.

"This guys will be killed,"say Cobra to Angel. "They are all don't know the dangerous dark guild,Oracion Seis."say Angel.

Suddenly,another army of guards came and aiming their Pasha give warning to them to leave this palace or will be shot by a pack of guards.

"You fool Oracion Seis!You cannot run anymore again.A pack guards from the East door will come to bring reinforcement."Shout Hussin Pasha to them. "Reinforcement what?"Say Cobra with a laugh.

Cobra summoned Cuberos and the guards start attack the army with its venom and all guards fallen to the grass except Husain Pasha and his Pasha run to Angel and stabbed Angel's push Husain Pasha and take out the sword from her ,Angel fallen.

"Angel!"Shout was to passed away while the blood runs away from Angel's shout loudly and warn to the guards with a tears from his eyes.

"Soon or later,I will kill your sultan just like you kill Angel.I will warring you!"

Cobra carried Angel's body and run away from the palace.

To be continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

BATTLE OF MAGNOLIA:SULTAN ABDULMEJID VS COBRA CHAPTER 2

After night,all the guards guarding the palace with full cautious. Abdulmejid tell to Husain Pasha what happened last don't believe that a trespasser can trespassing the most security-self palace in give an information to Husain Pasha to attend a meeting with Magic Council to explain what happened last night.

-Sivastopol,12 noon-

A pack of army of Britain under of Queen Victoria's order advance to Crete Island with a frigate ship and 3 galleon ship across the Mediterranean Davids,the captain of the Britain army give an order to his order is much like IT BELOW.

**BY THE ORDER OF THE GREAT BRITAIN'S EMPEROR,QUEEN VICTORIA**

**A ARMY OF FRIGATES FROM FRANCE ADVANCING TO THE BAHAMAS WANT TO LOOTING SOME GOLD AND WEAPONS FROM OUR camp ,BRING YOUR ARMY TO LAUNCH ATTACK FROM THE CAPITAL OF NASSAU.**

** YOUR HIGHNESS AND GREATFULLY,**

** QUEEN VICTORIA**

The order from Queen Victoria readed by have 2 months to is far so they will take a rest for 4 to 5 days in Alexendria,Egypt.

-MAGIC COUNCIL OFFICE,1 noon-

Sultan Abdulmejid come the Magic Council's office in Magnolia with 2 officers and 34 guards from the Pasha discuse with Sultan Abdulmejid before they go in to the office.

"How it would be happen?''say Husain Pasha. "Don't will be okay."say Sultan Abdulmejid.

An officer from Ottoman Empire,Gray Fullbuster came to Sultan Abdulmejid to bring information to him.

"Sultan Abdulmejid,I have an information to are 3 army units from Oracion Seis striked Bulgaria last night." ''What it could be happen?"say Sultan Abdulmejid shocked. "They want to invade Greece and attack our military camp in Istanbul border." "Gray Fullbuster Pasha,I order you to take care our army and bring information to my vizier,Harun will be incharge for the army." "Yes,Your Majesty."

3 minutes later before the audience...

Husain Pasha tell the guards what happening last night.

"What happened last night?"Tell Husain Pasha to the guards. "We don't unless two trespasser trespassing the palace last night." "It must be terrible."

2 hours after the audience...

Sultan Abdulmejid surronded by an army of guards to protect him from ride his horse to palace with his guards.

-Oracion Seis Guild-

Greece,7 o'clock in the night

The Oracion Seis army plundered many homes in burn houses,farms and churches also they killed 3000 Ottoman state was demolished by a pack of executed foreign advisor from Iran,Kara Sultan Pahlevi and his body thrown into the sea. Ottoman Empire foreign advisor grand office also been houses in Athens were catch of one survives from the deadliest attack forever.

Continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

BATTLE OF MAGNOLIA:SULTAN ABDULMEJID VS COBRA chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After 3 hours destruction in Greece,the Oracion Seis build their fortress in preparing to attack Albania and preparing their guns and cannons before they marching to Albania.

-Istanbul,6 p.m-

Sultan Abdulmejid discussing with his viziers to investigate how they can trespassing their of his vizier think that they open the gate without anyone can see think they attacking guards in the South Gate haven't know the situation.

"He said that they want to warring us,"say Husain Pasha.

"What?How you consider that?"

"Your Majesty,I don't know but he and his army will attacking us."

"Alright,if they want war,it is the last decision."

"What?Don't will harm you."

"With my power as the caliph of Islam,whenever he wants to war with us or he ignored my order to capitulate,I will cut of his head."

Sultan Abdulmejid want his vizier to be honour before they do ordered his viziers to prepare to the epic war that changes the history.

He reach his sword and his coat as the preparation to he will be charging his army and his ,it is a big opportunity to take care their soldiers.

Continued in chapter 4.


End file.
